


Overcoming Presumptions

by DramaticGarbage



Series: Overcoming a Legacy [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Disaster Trio, M/M, coffee trio, food/drink mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: How about Ronnie?





	Overcoming Presumptions

Ronnie made it home that night after Roman’s first play and their big dinner, still pouting a bit from the teasing he’d received. Sure, no one had expected Roman to be the first one to bring a boy home… But that didn’t mean he couldn’t! He just… Had standards! And he was over the top! He needed a man who could handle him! Someone who could keep up! And such strong quality men weren’t easy to find! It would take someone juuuust right to be able to even come close to keeping up with him. 

After that, he started walking around town more. Finding interesting places to check out, inspiration for his art… Really just anywhere to get him out of his crowded house. He was glad that the twins would finally be going away for school after summer, the house was way too full all the time, so getting the orcs out of there along with Ray would be nice. And it wasn’t like the munchkin took up a lot of space, so that wouldn’t be too bad. But he was still just so bored. He needed something.

It was a week or so later of wandering that he found an area of town he’d never visited before. It was full of trendy little shops, he was surprised he hadn’t found it sooner. It seemed like his kind of place. He wandered in and out of a few clothing stores, a music shop, and a ceramic painting studio he was 100% going to come back to next time he needed to come up with a gift. At the end of the road was a coffee shop, good news seeing as he could definitely go for a little something. 

He glanced up at the name on the window and couldn’t help but let out an exasperated huff of laughter. Deja Brew. Lovely. 

Ronnie pushed the door open dramatically, sauntering in with that trademark sway to his hips, and seeing that the shop was actually empty save for the barista behind the counter. The man’s back was to him, his attention on one of the machines at his disposal. Ronnie raised an eyebrow and made his way up to the register, able to read the word written on the back of the barista’s work shirt. Brew-tiful. He smirked, he could certainly use that.

“Brew-tiful, huh? Does that refer to the coffee… Or to you?” He said, his voice smooth. 

Now, what he had expected was for this man to get a little thrown off by his line. What he had not expected was for the barista to spin on his heel, give him a bit of a sultry look over and lean dramatically over the counter towards him. “Maybe you should try both and then let me know.” He responded, completely throwing Ronnie off his game instead. 

He took a half step back out of surprise, taking in the barista. He was gorgeous. Those deep eyes, the dimples, that cocky little side smile… Brew-tiful did him no justice. Ronnie, for the first time in his memory, was speechless.

The barista seemed more than pleased with the reaction he’d gotten, still looking over the tall customer before him. “You know, I’d ask if you were the quiet type, but I sincerely doubt it. So how about this, princess. What’s your name?” 

Oh god, was he out-drama’ed right now? Had he met someone even sassier than he was? What was he supposed to… Shit, he’d asked a question. “…Ronnie.” 

“Ooo… You’ll fit right in around here, dollface. I’m Remy, the pleasure is mutual.” Remy smirked, holding out a hand towards him. Ronnie slowly reached out to offer his in return, Remy grasping his wrist and pulling him forward. The barista seemed to pull a pen from absolutely nowhere, clicking it and scrawling a number across the back of his hand. “You’ll want to make sure you don’t lose that. Now, what’s your poison? Coffee? Tea? Iced? Hot?” 

Ronnie was still in such a daze from what had just occurred that before he truly knew what had happened he was walking out of the coffee shop, an iced coffee and a pastry in hand, somehow aware he’d agreed to come back tomorrow around the same time. 

He’d made it home and had tossed himself into bed before it all truly hit him. He’d never had anything like that happen to him… He had never been out sassed or out classed when it came to being the most dramatic gay in the room. …He was going to go back there and show Remy that he was the peak gay. 

The next day he made sure he looked perfect. His hair was just so, crop top showing juuust the right amount of skin, jeans that hugged his hips in the exact right way. Checking himself out in the mirror, he verified that he looked, to use the technical term, like an Absolute Snacc. With two c’s. 

Rose definitely gave him a bit of a look over as he left the house, knowing her son well enough that he didn’t dress like this on the regular. Something was definitely up. But she just let him go without comment, watching as he left with a purpose. 

Ronnie made his way right back into Deja Brew, seeing that it was once again, fairly empty. This must have been their slow time of day. Perfect for him to do what he needed to do. Now where was..

“Well, well. This must be the Kitten I was told about… Sweets didn’t lie, you’re a cute little thing, aren’t you?” 

Ronnie’s eyes quickly moved to find the source of that deep, sultry voice, seeing a different barista leaning against the counter, looking him over like he was a treat just for him. Before Ronnie could react, the barista smoothly stood back up and walked right up to him, looking him over. Ronnie was completely thrown off, yet again, taking him in at the same time. He was taller than Remy had been, something about him was so… Powerful. His caramel brown eyes poured into his own, their color a few shades lighter than his warm skintone, and several shades from his black hair that was styled into long skinny braids and pulled back out of his way. 

He was one of the most breathtaking people Ronnie had ever laid eyes upon. Absolutely everything about him was stupefying, especially his voice. Low and warm, deep and slow… He had a gorgeous French accent, just thick enough that it forced you to pay attention so you didn’t miss a word. It hit his ear so perfectly… He was hooked and he didn’t even know this man’s name. 

He laughed, a deep lovely sound that matched the rest of him, looking up at the frozen young man before him. “I was warned you were the stunnable type.. Come on, Kitten. Let’s get you something to drink.” He spun on his heel and led him to the counter, Ronnie’s eyes tracing the word on the back of his shirt. Hot-tea. 

Ronnie found himself seated at a table, a beverage in his hand and this barista leaned over the counter to talk to him. 

“So, tell me about you, Kitten. I’m just dying to get to know this gorgeous little treat.” 

“Uh.. I’m.. Ronnie. I, uh.. Just found the shop yesterday and met Remy.. He said I should come back tomorrow.. Er, uh.. Well, today now, around this time.” Ronnie stammered, internally cursing how easily this man was affecting his confidence.

The barista was watching him as he spoke, the slight curl to his lips showing he had absolutely no issue with the flustered display. “Ah, I see, I see. I must admit, my Sweets has truly impeccable taste. Seeing as he wanted you to come meet me. Ah, and where are my manners? I’m Reggie.”

Ronnie’s presence seemed to beg for attention, and Remy simply drew eyes effortlessly, but something about Reggie commanded recognition. There were only two of them in the room, but Ronnie knew it wouldn’t have mattered if there were dozens of others, their eyes would all be on him. It was simply in his nature. 

Ronnie must have spaced out a bit, snapping back to reality at the sound of another breath of melodious laughter. “Stay with me, Kitten. Maybe drink that coffee, it’ll help wake you up.” Reggie paused for a moment, pushing his lips out as he thought. “Alright, how about this? How old are you?” 

He raised an eyebrow. “I’m nineteen.” 

Reggie smiled. “Perfect. So, how about you let Sweets and I take you out tonight?” 

His emerald eyes widened. “You.. Really?” 

“But of course. As long as you’d like to, and as long as you understand the two of us are… A package deal, let’s say. So if you think you can handle the two of us…” Reggie smirked a bit, looking him over. “Then we’d love to take you out for dinner, talk a bit more.” 

Heat was rising in Ronnie’s chest, but as he looked back at the gorgeous man before him, a soft smirk finally returned to his lips. “Oh, I’d love the opportunity to try.” 

“That’s what I like to hear, Kitten.” 

—

Their one date turned to many, Ronnie never getting over how gorgeous these two were, but at least he didn’t freeze up when he saw them anymore. It didn’t mean they weren’t both exceptionally talented at getting a blush from him whenever they decided to choose just the right words, but at least he could now be around the two boys without losing his cool entirely.

It seemed almost everyday was spent in the coffee shop or out with the two of them, him barely noticing when Roman left to go visit Virgil that summer. He learned rather quickly that Remy was something of a fashionista and he was directly responsible for Reggie dressing so effortlessly perfect all of the time. Something that Ronnie was quickly also adopted into, with one of the first things Remy said upon seeing Ronnie’s wardrobe being “…Paint splatter isn’t an accessory, doll.” 

He laughed it off at the time, but he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed the style help that Remy had given him, and his favorite new things ended up not even being new. The three of them had a tendency to “borrow” clothes from each other, having fairly similar sizes beside Ronnie being tallest and Reggie the most built. But as soon as Ronnie found himself with a pair of Remy’s signature aviators and a bracelet of Reggie’s, he knew his new boyfriends weren’t going to be getting those back anytime soon.

It had actually been Remy’s idea for Ronnie to go and try and pass on some of his newly-learned fashion knowledge to his youngest brother, as Remy was positively aghast when he found out that Ronnie’s disasterously paint-splattered attire was “cruelly affecting an innocent young gay.” It lining up with Roman’s big talent show coming up had worked out rather well, Ronnie glad that he had been able to share that moment with his younger brother as he had learned from Remy that having a style really did feel nice. 

Ronnie’s idea to ask Remy to help him personalize Roman’s special jacket had actually backfired spectacularly, it turning out that his leather-jacket clad boyfriend had no ability to do anything like that at all. Reggie surprised them both by taking on the project himself, only adding to the on-going rumor that Reggie was good at literally anything he picked up. 

The three of them had quickly become a sassy little trio, ribbing and teasing each other in their own way consistently. Of course one of them would occasionally sneak in something especially sweet, a homemade dinner, a gorgeous set of hand-painted coffee mugs… But they mostly kept things light and predominantly unspoken. 

One of the first times they all fully dropped their dramatic pretense for longer than a meal or so was that fateful day when Roman came back from acting camp. The moment that Ronnie had gotten back in the car, he had started texting them, complaining that his munchkin of a brother was officially bigger than him. It wasn’t actually that big of a deal, Ronnie was definitely blowing it out of proportion a little to help him blow off steam… But that didn’t stop his boys from immediately heading over to his house and picking him up.

He slid into the backseat of Remy’s car, telling them the story as they made their way back to Reggie’s apartment. By the time they’d all gotten into comfy house clothes and eaten their takeout, Ronnie had calmed down plenty and just was content to be snuggled up with his boyfriends. 

The three of them were splayed lazily across the couch, limbs intertwined as they watched whatever it was that ended up on the television, when Reggie piped up. 

“Kitten, we’ve decided something.” 

“Oh? What’s that, mon chéri?” Ronnie smiled, glancing over at him.

“If we ever all get married, we’re taking your last name.” He said simply.

Ronnie was taken aback. “What? Why mine?” 

“Because mine is boring and his is way too French for either of us to spell, let alone pronounce.” Remy added, also letting it simply roll off his tongue as though it were nothing big.

Ronnie thought it over a moment. He supposed that Prince did sound a little better than Smith and Beauchêne when they put it that way. Reggie, Remy, and Ronnie Prince? Ronnie smiled. Roman was gonna be pissed. 


End file.
